sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Aramis Promoted
Kegren, who has been sitting across from Aramis, sighs softly and smiles at him before standing up to sit next to him, she curls up and rests herself on his shoulder and starts fumbling around in the pockets of her flightsuit. "Got a little quick business for you babe." Aramis looks up from his datapad; he's been preoccupied and a little grim from getting in from the evening's skirmish with Imperial troops. The initial assault on the Malevolence hadn't gone well. "What's up?" He stifles a yawn and looks down at the little Twi'lek. Kegren sighs a little, traces the serious cut of his jaw with a finger, so different from his usual demeanor. "Happy business hon." Finally, from the pocket on her calf, she pulls a tiny transparent bag, with some new patches and insignia, pulling herself to sitting up a little more formally. "Aramis Tyrese, in your combat actions over Coruscant you have demonstrated admirable piloting skill in addition to the capacity to work as part of a larger unit for a larger goal. By the authority of the Admiralty of this New Republic, and from the gratitude of a friend, I hereby promote you to the rank of Flight Officer, with all the priveleges and responsibilities commensurate to that rank. Congratulations Ara." Kegren's words are kind but her eyes are sad. Even so she gives a tiny little smile which won't quite reach her eyes as she hands over the packet. Aramis looks a little surprised. "Oh. Hey." He takes the new insignia from Kegren and smiles. "Don't have to salute or anything, do I?" He's teasing a little and he bumps her gently with his shoulder. Then he puts an arm around her shoulders to give her a little squeeze. "Thanks, KT." Kegren musters up a genuine smile this time, though tinged with concern. "Thanks to YOU, you've been kicking the imps where it hurts out there. But... " Kegren sighs and looks down at her lap a little before choosing a different tack. "Are you going to be ok honey? I needed the downtime and you've been a saint to give it to me but I can see what it's doing to you." "I'm okay. But I'm not going to be in the Falcon tomorrow." Aramis looks grim again and indicates his datapad. "I got permission from Lieutenant Colonel Archilles to go down to Coruscant tomorrow. See, there's a handful of kids stuck in that government building up by Raider, orphaned kids, mostly. No one to get them off-planet or out of trouble. So I wrote General Skywalker about it." He laughs at his own audacity, shaking his head. "I met him by accident a few days back. Believe it or not, the guy came up with a way to get them out of there. Only he needs me to fly one of the ships, so, I'm going down tomorrow, see if we can't get the kids and all off of there before it gets worse." Ground mission. Skywalker. Kids. As noble as it is dangerous. That's about Ara's style. "Do you always drive yourself into the ground like this?" "I'm the laziest person around, KT," Aramis says, stretching out his legs. "I'm a flake, and I like to have fun. It's just, man. Some things you can't let go, you know? It's like there's this whole big war out there, but it's not about ships or bases or planets. It's something else. This is just part of the big war, and I don't want to lose the big one. I'd rather be having fun, but not enough to lose it." "I can't stay hon. I'm sorry. I can't come with you tommorrow either. Just... watch your six, k?" Kegren is obviously concerned, even as she stands to go "I will. Watch my six, keep my shields up." Aramis pushes himself to his feet. "You take care, too. I can't be out there if we move during the day. Thanks for the news, KT." Kegren watches Ara walk out, standing still, feeling vaguely like she's losing her friend. Depressed, she wanders back to her quarters in a daze.